La Dragonne et le Stratège
by Dragonna
Summary: Takumi a échappé à la possession, protégé sans le savoir par Azura. Resté maître de lui et de ses émotions, il planifie une stratégie de vengeance contre celle qui tente d'envahir son pays. Capturée par Hoshido, Kamui est enfermée, seule dans un cachot de la muraille avec lui comme seul interlocuteur. Les liens peuvent-ils être réparés? Ou un nouveau peut-il être construit?
1. Le Prince Tacticien

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Famille, Angst, Romance

 **Couples:** KamuixTakumi

 **Personnages:** Beaucoup, presque tous. Mais spécialement Takumi et Kamui, mais d'autre aussi. Dans ce chapitre la famille de Nohr, Flora et Azura.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: Le Prince Tacticien**_

* * *

 _Donc sa sœur se croyait stratège?_

Très bien. Il avait étudié la stratégie lui-aussi. Après tout, il voulait se valoriser aux yeux du peuple. Et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'étudier la politique comme Ryoma ou Hinoka, les aînés de la famille. Il avait donc étudié les stratégies militaires et son intelligence lui permettait de faire des plans sur le long terme.

«Nous allons voir qui est le meilleur à ce petit jeu chère sœur.»

Dès la défaite de Dia, il avait ravalé sa fierté et admit qu'elle n'était pas _si mal_ en bataille. Mais son style était confus, brouillon, elle n'y connaissait rien et y allait à l'instinct, se précipitant en écoutant ses émotions. Il avait étudié son attitude quand son majordome avait été en danger, elle s'était précipitée sans réfléchir et avait manqué d'être blessée. Il aurait pu la tuer à ce moment. Il aurait pu s'il avait voulu...s'il avait **vraiment** voulu l'éliminer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

 _Pour Hinoka. Pour Ryoma. Pour Sakura. Pour Mère. Et pour..._ Il serra les dents, chassant le flash dans son esprit et la boule dans sa gorge. _Chassant le souvenir d'une petite fille aux cheveux blancs qui le serrait dans ses bras en l'appelant «Kumi-Chan»_

Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne la blesserait pas, ou au moins pas gravement. Il ne blesserait pas la princesse Élise ou le prince Léo. Mais il ne garantissait rien concernant le prince Xander ou la princesse Camilla: il protégerait son peuple avant toute chose.

 _Mais Kamui...elle-même...regretterait son choix._

 _Elle serait punie!_

 _Le pays de Nohr serait puni!_

 _Il se le promit. Il se le jura._

 _Son père serait vengé! Sa mère serait vengée!_

 _Le chagrin de Sakura serait vengé._

 _Toutes les années d'entraînement de Hinoka et sa souffrance seraient payées._

 _La culpabilité écrasante de Ryoma serait payée._

 _Sa famille serait vengée!_

* * *

Après de nombreux jours de réflexions et d'idées de plans, il sut qu'il devait se trouver un allié dans le camps de sa sœur. Il pensa à Kaze mais celui-ci avait un sens de l'honneur trop élevé. Il ne trahirait pas de sa propre main son maître. Même si il devenait le protecteur de Kamui pour un plan, il serait capable de renoncer au plan par principe.

Et Takumi savait la culpabilité profonde qui torturait le ninja depuis la mort de son père, le roi Sumeragi et l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Le frère de Saizo serait capable, pour se faire pardonner, de changer de camps et de refuser de trahir.

C'était trop risqué de lui faire pleinement confiance. Il envoya donc le concerné à sa sœur Hinoka qui se rendait chez Notre Sagesse. Kaze ne trahirait pas sa princesse en plein combat. il la protégerait. Et Takumi faisait confiance à Rinkah pour ne pas le rater en cas de problèmes.

 _Il espérait avoir tord._

 _Mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques pour son plan._

Il avait ordonné à ses autres ninjas ( _Ryoma lui avait confié les meilleurs pour sa protection, exceptés Kagero et Saizo qui restaient avec lui_ ) d'espionner l'armée de la traîtresse _-vraiment quelle minable, elle n'avait rien remarqué-_.

Il avait étudié les cartes, les stratégies de Nohr au fil des années, et avait ricané avec mépris. Ils étaient si pathétique dans leur soif de pouvoir. Tous les pays qui les entouraient les méprisaient. La tribu de glace avait connu une répression brutale, presque tous les membres étaient morts. Selon ses informateurs, sa sœur avait joué un rôle là-dedans.

«Méprisable _**Onee-san**_ » Il jeta la lettre sur la table. «C'est donc ce que tu veux devenir? Une personne qui fait plier les gens par la violence?»

Il se souvint des problèmes avec la tribu du feu et des jours et des jours de discussions et d'accords entre sa mère, Ryoma et le père de Rinkah, avant qu'une promesse de mariage ne soit arrangée et que le clan ne rejoigne Hoshido pour de bon.

 _Elle était plutôt amusante, elle serait une belle-sœur charmante!_

Mais au fond **son** pays ne faisait que se défendre quand il était agressé. Nohr attaquait avec la force brute et récupérait les territoires par la force ou la menace. Nestria avait eu de la chance jusque là.

La terreur était probablement l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas plus de rébellion en dehors de Chève ou de cette tribu des glaces. _I_ _l en avait entendu parler par des résistants de Chève, dont certains étaient des survivants de cette cité au nord. Kamui avait trahi des amies dont le père était le chef . Ces deux jeunes femmes avaient été prises comme otages par Garon dès leur plus jeune âge._

«Elle appelle père un professionnel du kidnapping et du chantage on dirait. Je suppose qu'il a empoisonné son esprit. Cette famille est pourrie puisque même les enfants de ce tyran ne condamnent pas ses crimes. Ils nient même l'enlèvement de ma soeur.»

Il avait donc chargé la cadette de Saizo et Kaze, une jeune fille nommée Seika, qu'il avait prit dans son équipe d'enlever une de ces filles. Celle qui lui semblait la moins proche de Kamui.

 _Peut-être Hoshido trouverait un allié?_

 _Un espion?_

Qu'espérait son idiote de sœur en retournant là-bas? Gagner le respect (ou plus _stupide_ : l'amour?) d'un type qui l'avait kidnappé et qui l'avait utilisé pour tuer sa mère, conditionné à être un bon petit toutou de Nohr? Un objet bon à jeter après utilisation?

 _Si elle n'avait pas joué la comédie durant son séjour chez eux..._

Il prit une grande inspiration, calmant sa rage.

Calmant sa colère.

Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments le guider, il devait utiliser son intelligence pour battre cette traîtresse.

* * *

 _La défaite à Dia a été humiliante, mais nécessair_ e...songeait-il après coup, car il avait pu étudier sa stratégie et la laisser dans un sentiment d'assurance. Il avait pu voir comment elle menait ses troupes. Et elle était tellement irresponsable de laisser la petite Élise, princesse de Nohr, qui était plus jeune que Sakura, sur le champs de bataille, ou cette gamine aux cheveux noirs. _C'était ça Nohr? Faire combattre les enfants?_ S'il avait Sakura à ses côtés, il l'aurait consigné à l'arrière avec les autres guérisseurs et un ninja pour la protéger. Visiblement les Nohrians étaient soit idiots soit masochistes.

Il savait qu'elle apprenait sur le tas. Il avait déjà comprit qu'elle était influencée par ses émotions. Et il savait comment exploiter cela. Il suffisait de lui faire croire qu'elle était doué, qu'il ne pouvait pas la battre, lui faire croire qu'il était aveuglé par la rage et la colère, qu'il commettait des erreurs. Il fallait qu'elle soit trop sûre d'elle contre lui et là...il abattrait TOUTES ses cartes.

 _Et adieu l'armée de Nohr._

Il appela ses soldats le plus forts et ses amis dans sa tente, et leurs expliqua son plan. Elle ne verrait rien venir.

 _Rien._

* * *

Seika ramena une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle était attachée mais gardait un air froid et digne. Ses yeux soutinrent le regard caramel du jeune prince qui tritura le pendentif en cristal que Azura après la mort de sa mère ( _ou était-elle? Il était **si** inquiet depuis qu'on avait annoncé sa disparition_.) lui avait donné, lui disant que cela pouvait l'aider et même s'il n'avait pas comprit, il l'avait gardé précieusement, le cachant sous ses vêtements.

«Savez-vous qui je suis?

\- Takumi, le prince cadet de Hoshido.

\- Exactement. Et comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle?

\- ...Flora.

\- D'après ce que je sais, vous avez une rancœur contre Nohr?

\- Ils ont massacré mon clan. La neige était rouge...si rouge.» Elle serra les poings. «Felicia a pleuré mais a continué à suivre lady Corrin comme si ne rien était. Moi je me sentais tellement en colère, mais je ne voulais pas mourir ou être enfermée. J'ai joué la docilité, jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver l'occasion de venger mon père. _Mort à cause d'elle_. J'ai pris soin d'elle des années et c'est comme ça qu'elle me remercie. Elle avait promit que personne ne périrait mais dès le lendemain une troupe est venue et a massacré ma tribu. Ils étaient trop faibles pour lutter. Elle n'a pas tenu sa parole.»

Takumi hocha la tête «Elle semble avoir trahi beaucoup de personne.» Sa voix était teintée d'une froide rancune. «Et elle semble aimer briser le cœur des gens.»

Elle le fixa. «Désolée.» Même si elle ne semblait pas l'être. Mais son visage n'était pas très expressif. «Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ce qui est important.»

Le prince haussa un sourcil «Voulez vous faire payer à Nohr ce que Garon vous a fait?»

Elle le regarda. L'air songeuse. Ses yeux rivés dans ceux du jeune homme. «Faire payer à ce tyran sans cœur de m'avoir arraché à ma famille et de m'avoir utilisé comme otage, avec ma jumelle, pendant des années? Oui. De ce qu'il a fait à ma tribu, à mon père? Oui.

\- Ne voulez vous pas vous venger en faisant perdre à Nohr la guerre qu'ils préparent. Après tout ils ne se souciaient pas de ce que votre peuple ressentait, ils se fichaient que votre sœur et vous étiez des otages . Pourquoi vous préoccuperiez d'eux?»

Elle sembla jauger le pour et le contre «C'est exact. Mais vous, qu'allez vous faire de Lady Corrin?

\- Elle ne sera pas tué, elle serra capturée, ramenée à Hoshido et mise devant ses crimes. Mais nous ne sommes pas des adeptes des exécutions. Rassurez-vous.

\- Si vous me promettez qu'aucun mal de lui sera fait, car Felicia ne s'en remettrait pas si quelque chose arrivait à sa maîtresse, j'accepte de vous aider à faire perdre la guerre à Nohr. Je verrais leur chute avec plaisir.

\- ….Aucun mal ne lui sera fait, vous avez ma parole. Même si elle a trahi, elle reste ma sœur. Elle sera traitée avec le respect du à une personne de son rang. Et ce sera Nohr qui aura des comptes à rendre pour tout ses crimes.»

Il tendit la main, elle hésita et la prit. «Marché conclu, que voulez vous que je fasse?»

Il eut un sourire amusé. «Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire...» Il lui désigna une carte. «Venez!»

Flora fut libérée deux jours plus tard. Elle rejoignit Corrin, arguant qu'elle avait pu s'échapper, disant qu'il n'y avait personne d'important dans le camp. Ne parlant pas du jeune archer. Ne trahissant pas l'accord passé avec Hoshido.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs avait montré tant de soulagement. Mais s'était heurté au visage neutre de Flora, comme toujours depuis l'affaire du village natale des jumelles. Felicia était si heureuse de la retrouver, la serrant dans ses bras. Et on lui présenta Azura. Elle ne comprenait pas _._

 _Que faisait ici la princesse de Nohr enlevée par Hoshido ici?_

Élise sautillait de joie, disant qu'elle avait une nouvelle sœur. Flora ne répondit pas, s'inclinant devant la jeune femme mais envoyant un courrier à son allié presque aussitôt qu'elle fut seule.

 _La promesse que les survivants de la tribu aurait indépendance et richesses à la fin de la guerre._

 _Cela valait bien des sacrifices._

 _Le fait de savoir que Garon paierait également._

 _Et lady Corrin ...devait apprendre qu'on ne trahissait pas son sang._

 _Surtout pour l'homme qui avait détruit notre vie._

* * *

Et puis vint la bataille à Chève. Prévenu de l'arrivée de Corrin grâce à ses alliés, Takumi avait prévu le combat et sa retraite, il savait qu'il allait probablement perdre, il n'avait pas assez d'hommes, et il avait assez entendu parler de la sauvagerie de la princesse Camilla pour ne pas vouloir prendre de risques.

Il préférait garder son talent pour le coup de grâce. Scarlet et lui avaient longuement parlé à ce sujet, et elle avait été d'accord avec lui. _Son groupe de résistants voulait se battre oui mais se faire massacrer? Certainement pas. Et ils refusaient de discuter._ Ils avaient évacué la ville vers Nestria, laissant les maisons éclairées, comme si elles étaient occupées. Et l'unité des chevaliers volants de la jeune fille devrait partir avec les Hoshidians au signal, prenant en croupe les blessés si possible (personne ne devait être abandonnés). Ils se battirent de leur mieux mais perdirent. Et la retraite fut parfaite. Personne ne perdit la vie.

 _Elle était devenue un peu plus maligne._

 _Bien que brouillonne et prenant des risques._

 _Ou sa sœur lui avait-elle soufflé des conseils?_

 _Vu que celle-ci la traitait comme un gros bébé._

Takumi, restant digne, se contenta de regarder Azura, froidement. «Il faut croire que la traîtrise est dans le sang et l'éducation de Nohr. Ou est une valeur louée par la famille royale. Pathétique.» Déclara-t-il d'un ton acide et méprisant, ses yeux caramels jugeant sa sœur adoptive. _Comme une criminelle._ Il n'eut aucun remord face au regard blessé de la chanteuse et mouvement de recul.

 _Comment osait-elle se dresser face à lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé?_

 _Dire qu'il l'avait appelé ''sa sœur''._

 _Dire qu'il l'avait accepté comme membre de sa fille._

 _Dire que Sakura l'adorait._

 _Dire que Hinoka était SI inquiète._

 _Dire que Ryoma culpabilisait de n'avoir pu la protéger contre ces "rebelles"._

La famille royale de Nohr ne perdit pas de temps pour montrer leur colère à ces mots et leur soutient à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, l'entourant protectivement «C'est tout ce que vous méritez pour m'avoir volé ma sœur!» Cria Élise qui ne lui avait par pardonné la flèche, même si celle-ci n'avait causé aucun dommage «C'est normal qu'elle retourne avec nous, sa vraie fratrie! Vous nous l'aviez volé! Elle est à sa vraie place! Avec sa véritable famille.»

L'archer ricana, dégoulinant de mépris «Ha, la logique de Nohr ne cesse de m'amuser...»

Il vit la crainte dans le regard de Azura. _Craignait-elle qu'il révèle qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Garon?_ _Regrettait-elle de lui avoir avoué cela pour les rapprocher?_ Car dans ce cas, si cela était divulgué, elle n'aurait plus de raison de rester dans cette famille qui n'était pas la sienne, et elle serait prise pour une espionne par eux, probablement. Il eut presque envie de faire cette révélation. Mais se retint. _Quelle opportuniste,_ songea-t-il avec mépris. _Avait-elle pensé au chagrin de Sakura? Ta cousine! Comment as-tu pu l'abandonner?_

Froidement il asséna, voulant la blesser autant qu'il était blessé «Il faut croire que tu as la trahison dans le sang...le sang pourris de cette famille.

\- Elle est revenue dans sa vraie famille, là où elle doit être!» déclara Corrin, ne voulant pas céder face au mépris affiché par Takumi. «Elle a choisie ce qui était sa vraie famille, c'est-à-dire celle où elle est née! Celle dont elle partage le sang. Tu dois l'accepter! Elle a fait le bon choix!

\- Ho? Le _BON_ choix? Tu es bien mal placée pour me dire ça ma sœur. Rappelles-toi la vérité. Si la vraie famille de Azura est celle de Nohr, la tienne est la mienne. C'est ce que dit ton sang en tout cas!»

Corrin pâlit. Frappée en plein visage par la vérité.

Takumi eut un ricanement «Si, par ta logique ta vraie famille est celle qui t'a élevé, raison pour laquelle tu es retourné à Nohr, alors Azura devrait revenir avec moi, son VRAI frère, puisqu'elle a grandit avec moi. Et tu devrais revenir avec moi. si tu considère que la vraie famille de Azura est sa famille de sang, puisque...»

La plus jeune princesse intervint «Oui mais nous sommes sa **vraie** famille! C'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas rester avec vous. Vous l'avez enlevé!»

L'archer eut un rire froid «Apparemment le kidnapping de Azura est un crime pour vous, mais celui de Kamui alors? C'est une bénédiction et pas quelque chose de mal à vos yeux?» Il jaugea la famille de Nohr avec mépris «Vous ne voyez que ce qui vous arrange.» Il jaugea Azura «Amuses-toi bien dans cette famille de menteurs, cette famille qui ne se souciait pas de toi, qui n'ont jamais parlé de toi aux plus jeunes comme si tu n'existais pas, à cause qui tu as encore des cicatrices. Amuses-toi bien dans cette famille d'hypocrite qui ne t'accepte que pour faire plaisir à Kamui.»

Un sifflement jaillit de ses lèvres et un kinshi plongea du ciel, il bondit sur son dos et disparut avec la garnison. Laissant les Nohrians dans une cité vide d'habitants. Laissant Corrin choquée. Laissant Camilla et Elise en colère. Laissant Azura blessée...et se questionnant.. _.Et si il avait raison? Je ne m'en soucie pas, il faut LE battre et si je dois être utilisée ou détestée..._

 _ **Bilan:**_ Chève était complètement déserté. Aucun résistant n'était là, aucun habitant même. Et pire que tout: des rumeurs se rependaient dans tout le royaume.

 _La princesse Kamui avait prévenu les chévois._

 _La princesse avait échoué à deux missions de son père._

 _La princesse avait des origines hoshidiennes, peut-on lui faire confiance?_

* * *

Corrin s'effondra. Son corps heurta les pierres glacées de la muraille. Elle trembla autant de douleur que de froid tandis que les premiers flocons de neige de l'hiver se mettait à tomber.

Hoshido avait gagné la bataille.

Elle ne sut comment elle avait perdu. Takumi l'avait battu. Il l'avait isolé grâce à une stratégie parfaite, connaissant la muraille à la perfection, pour l'avoir exploré dans ses moindres recoins, en avoir étudié les plans. Et il connaissait ses tactiques de combats. Il connaissait les techniques de Nohr. Il avait contre-attaqué de façon froide et logique. Sans aucune pitié.

 _Elle l'avait pourtant battu tout le temps jusqu'ici, jamais son armé n'avait failli contre la sienne._

 _Alors pourquoi était-il soudainement si fort? Si talentueux?_

 _Comment avait-il su ses projets? Sa stratégie pour la bataille?_

Il semblait connaître **tous** ses points faibles. Il les avait tous exploités. Il avait lancé une attaque sur les guérisseurs. Elle avait alors envoyé des gens pour protéger Élise et Azura, les faire reculer en sécurité mais elle avait affaibli un côté de l'armée et il savait qu'elle ferait ça. Ce trou dans ces forces était ce qu'il voulait.

 _Il savait qu'elle devenait brouillonne et prenait des risques pour protéger._

 _Il n'avait probablement pas eu l'intention de blesser les soigneurs. Juste les prendre en otage._

 _Et elle était tombé dans le piège._

* * *

L'armée aérienne, composée de chevaliers célestes, de chevaliers kinshis et de chevaliers faucons, escortée par l'unité de Scarlet avait attaqué. Cette vague aérienne, montée par les guerriers qui contrôlaient les montures mais aussi par des archers ou des Onmyojis qui faisaient pleuvoir une grêle de projectiles sur leurs ennemis.

Des forgerons attaquaient à coups de magie depuis le haut des murailles, aidés par des chefs Oni de la tribu du feu, qui lançaient aussi des haches aiguisées ou des boules de feu avec une précision mortelle.

Elle avait cru voir Rinkah qui conduisait une troupe, les haranguant avec force.

Des dizaines de devins de la tribu du vent lançaient des sorts de toutes sortes depuis le haut des tours ou des créneaux ( _comment était-ce possible? Ils avaient dit, ils avaient jurés, qu'ils étaient neutres!_ ). Elle avait même vu des sorcières ici et là. Et même quelques balistes. Des catapultes lançaient des rochers. Des épieux étaient lancés depuis les hauteurs.

Des prêtresse et des archer d'élite avaient créée une vraie pluie de flèches, certaines enflammées par des magiciens. Des samouraïs et des maîtres d'armes se tenaient à des endroits stratégiques, avec des ninjas, prêt à en découdre. Des machinistes bloquaient les différentes portes. Des projectiles de ninjas, certains empoisonnés, volaient en tout sens.

Corrin avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu mais la stratégie de Takumi était **parfaite**. Beaucoup de soldats de l'armée de Nohr avait été blessés sous le feu des attaques, des sorts et des flèches. Ceux qui avaient pu passer devaient se frayer un passage dans les petits couloirs et le escaliers étroits. Ils étaient repoussés, encore et encore...et ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage.

La jeune demi-dragonne avait forcé le passage, avait bousculé des samouraïs et des lanciers, pour tenter de rejoindre Takumi. Si elle capturait le prince, l'armée de Hoshido allait capituler! C'était la seule façon de sauver un maximum de personne.

 _Seulement elle ne fit guère attention._

 _Et personne ne put la suivre, de nouvelles unités arrivant en courant pour refouler ceux qui la suivaient._

* * *

Takumi claqua de la langue «Tu as été bien imprudente Kamui. Te précipiter vers moi comme ça. A croire que tu voulais vraiment me tuer? Ma capturer? Te faire bien voir te ton immonde père adoptif? Tu n'en as pas assez d'être un bon toutou? Un outil bon à jeter après utilisation? Il te tuera quand il ne te verra plus d'utilité, tu en es consciente j'espère? Ou alors il te trouvera une utilité comme reproductrice d'une héritier pour Hoshido qui sera son toutou également.

\- Mon frère...tu dois...tu dois abandonner et te rendre, c'est la seule façon. Tu dois me croire. Pour le bien de nos pays. Père...

\- Ce n'est pas ton père.

-...Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend...tu dois me croire...nous devons accédé au trône de la vérité...tu dois te rendre et laisser passer notre armée! Nous devons...

\- Me rendre? Ha. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ton armée qui est en difficulté. Ne cherches pas d'excuses stupides. Nous savions que ce sale tyran était un monstre. Je ne vois pas ce que le trône a à voir la dedans, ce n'est qu'une piètre excuse pour me manipuler.» Il eut un sourire sournois «Pourquoi devrais-je me rendre quand je suis en train de gagner? Quand Hoshido va écraser Nohr? Quand nous ne faisons que nous défendre! Et Garon va mourir sous le feu de nos attaques avec un peu de chance!» il eut un petit rire. «Et d'ailleurs, grâce à de précieux informateurs de ton armée, qui en ont assez du tyran, je sais tout des plans à venir.»

 _Il y avait des espions dans son armée?_

 _Qui?_

 _Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait confiance en chacun de ses hommes._

* * *

Elle entendit soudain la trompette de la retraite. Elle se releva, regardant par dessus la muraille sous le regard attentif de son cadet. Les cris et les hurlements parvenaient à ses oreilles tandis que l'armée de Hoshido, accompagnée de toutes les unités volantes, de tous les clans ninja, des guerriers de la tribu du feu, des devins de celle du vent, ainsi que d'une meute de kitsunes blancs et roux, fondaient sur l'armée Nohrienne.

 _Toutes ces unités qui étaient restées cacher derrière la muraille et qui jaillissaient des ouvertures, véritablement marée armée._

 _Ce fut une vague déferlante, puissante...qui repoussa Nohr comme un courant emporte une brindille._

 _La stratégie était parfaite._

Et Ryoma menait les troupes comme un chef brillant.

Hinoka conduisait l'armée aérienne de façon grandiose.

L'archer conclut. «Vous avez perdu. Tu as fait tout ça pour **rien**. D'ici quelques heures, dans le meilleur des cas, l'armée de Nohr, pitoyable et humiliée, sera jeté en dehors de Hoshido. Et tu devras, de ton côté, répondre de tes actes.»

Elle se redressa «Sakura est prisonnière. Ne...Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.»

 _Elle se détestait pour lui faire du chantage mais elle n'avait pas le choix._

 _Elle devait conquérir Hoshido pour accéder au trône, pour asseoir son père dessus._

Il la fixa, un sourire ourla ses lèvres «Non.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai engagé des espions dans des troupes, comme je te l'ai dis. Certains de tes alliés sont avec moi, contre Nohr. Sakura est du bon côté de la muraille au moment où je te parles. Loin du front. Elle viendra après les combats pour soigner nos blessés mais elle est en sécurité avec son pays. Protégée par des ninjas, et heureuse propriétaire d'un pégase noir.

\- Kaze ne me trahirait pas. Tu mens!

\- Qui te parle de lui? Je savais qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Non j'ai trouvé des gens qui t'en voulait malgré ce qu'ils t'affirmaient, et j'ai pu aussi faire des promesses. Des promesses qui valent **plus** que les tiennes.

\- ...Ce n'est pas vrai.» Murmura-t-elle à la fois blessée et en colère «Ce sont mes amis, j'ai confiance en eux. Aucun n'aurait...»

Takumi eut un petit rire «En fait, Sakura n'est plus dans sa cellule depuis cette nuit. Puisque l'assaut a été donné tôt ce matin, personne ne lui a rendu visite avant de partir à l'attaque n'est-ce pas? Ils auront une drôle de surprise quand ils voudront l'utiliser contre Ryoma.»

 _Elle n'avait pas été trahie non._

Le cœur battant, elle déglutit.

 _Jamais._

«Nohr a perdu. Tant mieux.»

Il se détourna. Regardant l'armée ennemie qui partait pitoyablement dans le froid et la neige tombante, souriant en entendant les cris de victoires des troupes qui leurs donnaient la chasse en un vacarme assourdissant.

«N'avez vous pas pensé que vous passiez un peu _**trop**_ facilement la tribu des vents? Et les kitsunes...je les avais prévenu mais ils voulaient vraiment protéger leur terre. Certains ont voulu rester pour protéger leurs maisons. Heureusement les petits sont au château. Et les autres adultes font un massacre en bas.»

Corrin se releva, elle devait le capturer, forcer Ryoma a reculer...elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Elle se jeta en avant mais un coup de coude la frappa en pleine tempe et elle s'effondra au sol.

* * *

Takumi se pencha à la muraille, côté Hoshidian, vers l'étage inférieur et cria des ordres, les derniers Nohrians furent chassés de la forteresse et les portes et les grilles renforcées furent refermées à double tour, à nouveau imprenables. Des samouraïs se précipitèrent à son étage, accompagnés de Hinata.

Celui-ci cria, le visage inquiet «Seigneur Takumi, Oboro est blessée! Mais les guérisseurs s'occupent d'elle.

\- Très bien. Quelle est la situation?

\- Ils ont été repoussés. Nous avons eu d'autres messages. Des troupes supplémentaires arrivent du sud.

\- Parfait.» Il entendit des paroles derrière lui et se retourna, voyant des samouraïs qui s'apprêtaient à couper les cheveux de Kamui dans un geste d'humiliation.

L'un d'eux déclara «Cette sorcière va apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de trahir!

\- Regarde cette tenue! Nohr préfère l'apparence impudique à l'efficacité!» Le soldat attrapa les cheveux blancs d'une main et un couteau de l'autre. «Elle ne mérite pas cette chevelure!»

«STOP!» Cria le prince, attrapant le bras de celui qui tenait le couteau. «Que faites-vous?

\- Mais seigneur, elle le mérite! C'est une traîtresse! Elle mérite le mépris et l'humiliation.»

Takumi claqua de la langue «Non. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.»

Il la souleva dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers les escaliers en continuant à donner des ordres.

* * *

A Suivre


	2. Echanges

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Famille, Angst, Romance

 **Couples:** KamuixTakumi

 **Personnages:** Beaucoup, presque tous. Mais spécialement Takumi et Kamui, mais d'autre aussi.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Echanges**_

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce de grande taille qui était, sans nul doute, une cellule. _Elle n'en attendait pas moins._ La pièce était ronde. Il y avait une fenêtre avec une vitre et des barreaux. La lumière qui envahissait la salle montrait que c'était tout juste le lever du soleil. Elle remarqua la porte avec une petite lucarne. Un coffre se trouvait près de cette entrée. Elle se leva du lit et remarqua qu'elle portait un yukata simple et blanc. Elle leva une main pour toucher ses cheveux et fut surpris de les voir en bonne état. _Les hoshidians ne les lui avaient pas coupé?_

Elle ouvrit le coffre et remarqua des chaussons en tissus et trois tenues identiques à celui qu'elle portait. Elle remarqua une petite salle de bain séparée du reste de la cellule par un épais rideau. Très simple. Mais pas misérable. Une cellule pour personne d'un statut relativement important. Enfin face au lit, sous la fenêtre, se trouvait une table avec un coussin. Sur la table, quelques livres qui ressemblaient à des albums.

 _Rien de plus._

 _Et encore elle était sûrement bien mieux logée que n'importe quel autre prisonnier._

Tout lui avait été retiré: Le ruban qui attachait ses cheveux, son armure, son épée, le bracelet offert pour son anniversaire par Xander. Ne restait que sa dracopierre montée en pendentif. Takumi savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher à ça. Autant pour la sécurité de ses hommes que pour sa propre santé mentale. Et il ne voulait sans doute pas se retrouver avec un dragon fou. Elle était conscience qu'il devait avoir de quoi stopper un dragon s'il le voulait. Se transformer était donc hors de question.

 _Elle aurait voulu regarder par la fenêtre mais celle-ci était trop haute. Elle remarqua juste la lueur de l'aube._

 _Où était-elle?_

Elle ne savait pas...elle l'ignorait. Probablement dans une prison près de la muraille puisqu'elle avait été capturée là-bas. Probablement dans la muraille même. Celle-ci était épaisse, et immense après tout. Comme une gigantesque forteresse. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la façon dont était construite cette barrière incroyable, se frayant juste un passage dans les escaliers pour rejoindre les créneaux. Et Takumi.

Les mots du prince ne cessait de la hanter. _«Tu as été trahi. J'ai des informateurs dans ton arm_ ée.» Elle refusait d'y croire. C'était faux...elle avait confiance en chacun de ses hommes ou de ses guerrières!

 _De Felicia à Charlotte en passant par Nyx ou par Flora._

 _De Jakob à Niles, en passant par Benny..._

 _...ou par Kaze_...était-ce lui qui l'avait abandonné, incapable de supporter de voir son pays natal envahi, malade à l'idée de son frère tué? Ne supportant plus le mépris affiché pas son jumeau, par les siens? Ne supportant plus la culpabilité d'avoir attaqué son propre pays? Ne la supportant plus après ce qu'elle avait fait à Sakura? Elle refusait d'y croire, elle refusait catégoriquement d'y croire.

 _Qu'allait-on faire d'elle?_

 _Serait-elle jugée pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Hoshido? Ryoma allait-il la défendre? Ou Hinoka?_

 _Renvoyée à Nohr? Ça c'était peu probable. Sa famille de naissance n'allait pas faire ça._

 _Sauf en échange de...Non. Impossible._

Elle ne savait pas et elle était si inquiète. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, si il y avait d'autres prisonniers qu'elle ou si ses frères et sœurs de Nohr étaient vivants ou libres ou captifs. Est-ce que Léo allait bien, il était devant, avec Xander. Avait-il pu battre en retraite sans blessures? Et Elise, avait-elle été capturée durant l'assaut sur les guérisseurs? Et Camilla? Elle avait vu les dragons de son unité tombant comme des mouches sous la pluie de flèches. Et Azura? Elle était avec les soigneurs. Et Xander? Il n'aurait pas reculé à moins que...

«Je dois parler à Takumi.» Il fallait qu'elle sache comment la bataille s'était terminée. Il le fallait absolument.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et une servante, un plateau dans les mains, entra, suivit par une lancière qui la toisa froidement, se postant devant la porte, son arme (spécialement conçue pour combattre les dragons, nota Corrin) dans les mains.

Kamui se leva «Je...»

La guerrière lança d'un ton sévère «Ne faites rien de stupide princesse. Votre frère, le prince Takumi, a ordonné que vous soyez bien traitée. Ne lui donnez pas de raisons de vous jetez dans une cellule couverte de chaînes! N'abusez pas de sa patience et de sa bonté à votre égard.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'armée de Nohr? Y a t-il des prisonniers? Ma fa...»

La guerrière haussa les épaules «Je ne me soucie pas de ce que ces monstres deviennent...Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, tous autant qu'ils sont!

\- Ce ne sont pas des...

\- Oboro est presque morte à cause de ton armée, à cause de ton attaque contre la muraille. Elle est toujours clouée au lit et ses cicatrices sont terribles. Elle pourrait rester défigurée.

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Reina a la hanche fracturée et on ne sait pas si elle pourra voler encore sur son kinshi.

\- Je...

\- Orochi a failli perdre un œil, et serait morte sans Kagero. Je continue ou vous en avez assez? Et, d'après nos espions, votre armée n'a aucune pitié envers les blessés! Nous savons ce que vous avez fait au fort Jinya!»

Corrin referma la bouche, comme giflée. Luttant contre elle-même quand ses yeux la piquèrent «Je suis...

\- Ne dites pas que vous êtes désolée. Ne soyez pas hypocrite!» Elle laissa passer la servante et ajouta, avant de sortir «Réfléchissez à ce que vous avez fait! Même si ces blessés ne l'ont pas été de votre main, vous étiez avec les responsables!»

La porte se referma dans un claquement. Corrin déglutit, chuchotant dans le silence «Je suis vraiment désolé...je ne mens pas...je ne suis pas hypocrite...»

 _Vraiment?_ souffla une voix dans sa tête. _Parce que au dernière nouvelle, envahir un pays, provoquant la mort de pas mal de gens, c'est une drôle de façon d'obtenir la paix et le bien des deux pays._

«Je dois arrêter Garon. Il ne provoquera que le malheur. La destruction de Hoshido et de Nohr.»

 _Et toi, tu fais quoi exactement?_ Siffla la même horriblement agaçante petite voix. _Envahir un pays, tu crois que ça ne fait pas de morts ou de dégâts?_

Elle regarda le repas. Un bol de thé chaud et parfumé comme boisson. Un bol de riz blanc. Une sorte de petite soupe. Une assiette avec des légumes qui semblaient marinés. Une petite omelette. Un petit morceau de saumon grillé. «Un petit déjeuner Hoshidian. Ils ne vont pas me priver de nourriture apparemment» Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait que des baguettes pour manger. Surement une idée sadique de Takumi. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser mourir de faim.

Mais elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter, au point de ne pouvoir savourer les aliments. Elle termina son petit déjeuner sans même s'en rendre compte tant elle était préoccupée.

«Les gars...»

 _Qu'était-il arrivé à sa famille? Qu'était-il arrivé à Léo, à Élise, à Camilla, à Azura et à Xander? Avaient-ils été capturés? Et ses amis? Ses serviteurs?_

Nohr avait perdu. Hoshido avait gagné.

Hoshido avait repoussé l'armée ennemi, et avait remporté la victoire d'une manière écrasante.

Takumi et Ryoma avaient eu une stratégie parfaite.

 _Comment pouvait-il battre Garon maintenant?_

 _Comment pouvait-elle exécuter son plan désormais?_

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Ça serait trop lourd à porter.

La tribu des glaces. Hans qui les avait presque tous massacrés. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à calmer les combattants qu'elle avait affronté.

 _Même s'il n'y avait eu aucun morts à Chève_...Le mépris écrasant qui l'avait entouré, les rumeurs empoisonnées à son égard, la méfiance des hommes qui n'étaient pas sous ses ordres. Cela avait été si dur.

«Je n'ai pas subi tout ça pour rien.»

Elle prit rapidement sa décision.

«Je veux parler à Takumi» Demanda-t-elle quand la servante revint prendre le plateau. «Aussi tôt que possible.»

 _Je ne veux pas avoir tout fait pour rien._

 _Je ne veux pas avoir souffert pour n'aboutir à aucun résultat._

 _Je voulais changer Nohr de l'intérieur et arrêter Garon._

 _J'ai fait tant de sacrifices...ce n'est pas pour...que tout n'est servi à rien._

«J'ai besoin de lui parler.»

 _Rapidement._

 _Je dois lui expliquer..._

La lancière lui jeta un coup d'œil froid. «Le prince a autre chose à faire qu'écouter une traîtresse. Il a des gens à aider, des réparations à surveiller. Il ne peut se lancer à la suite de l'armée de Nohr avec le prince Ryoma et la princesse Hinoka. Il doit rester à Hoshido pour veiller sur le pays. Il n'a pas de temps à vous consacrer.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings, insistant «Je veux parler à mon frère! Dites-lui que j'ai besoin de lui parler»

 _Pas de réponse._

La porte se ferma froidement. Elle avait été ignorée.

«Pitié, j'ai besoin de lui parler!» cria-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Elle attendit et espéra mais personne ne vint pendant des heures, à part pour lui apporter un repas pour le midi (un genre d'omelette soufflée sur du riz). Après avoir passé la matinée à préparer ses explications, elle n'avait aucune réponse. Elle fut découragée.

Elle regarda les livres. Des livres d'images ou livres de contes décorés. Des livres pour enfants. _Était-ce une moquerie ou un rappel qu'elle ne connaissait rien à sa langue natale?_ Elle fixa les couvertures. « Momotaro, Kaguyahime ….» Elle cligna des yeux «Comment est-ce que je sais ça moi? Des souvenirs?» Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, elle tournais les pages et imaginait l'histoire. La journée passa et mis à part le repas du soir (un plat au curry et des fruits), personne ne vint. On lui avait laissé une réserve de thé dans une théière gardant la chaleur.

 _Mais elle eut beau attendre jusqu'à tard, personne ne vint._

Machinalement elle réussit à tracer un bâton sur le mur, comptant bien ne pas perdre le fil du temps passant. Elle s'endormit sur son lit. Épuisée, plongée dans des rêves troublées et douloureux.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Longs et semblables. Elle entendait les soldats, sons étouffés par la fenêtre. Un détachement de l'armée stationnait dans la muraille, pour défendre la capitale. Elle avait des repas divers et variés. Elle avait des yukatas propres.

 _Mais Takumi ne venait pas._

 _Aucun message n'était transmit._

Chaque jour, elle demandait à voir son frère, encore et encore, à plusieurs reprises. Mais rien n'arrivait. _Aucune réponse_. Elle avait parfois un nouveau livre mais rien de plus. Et ce silence commençait à la blesser.

Après une semaine, le désespoir la gagna. Elle était prisonnière et, pire que tout, elle était **_ignorée_**.

 _Takumi la traitait par le mépris._

 _Refusait de la voir ou de lui parler._

Ça lui rappelait son emprisonnement à la forteresse. Quand elle était punie et privée des visites de ses frères et sœurs. Après une tentative de sortie, la punition avait même été étendue aux domestiques qui avaient reçu l'ordre de l'ignorer. Jakob, Felicia et Flora avaient été envoyé quelques jours au dehors et Gunter ne lui avait pas parlé. Elle se souvenait avoir été si malheureuse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

 _Être seule et ignorée était si blessant._

 _Et Takumi lui faisait çà. Et ça lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait détestée, méprisée, haïe. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de pleurer._

Elle tenta alors de demander à parler à Ryoma. Mais elle n'eut comme réponse d'un froid «Notre futur roi est occupé à chasser l'armée ennemie de nos terres. Il est loin. Il a donc autre chose à faire.

\- Alors pourrais-je parler à Takumi? Même quelques minutes...» Sa voix trembla.

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil «Notre prince est occupé à gérer la situation autour de la muraille.»

* * *

Au bout de la seconde semaine, elle commença à se mettre en colère. Elle criait sur la servante, et la lancière dut la repousser plus d'une fois.

Elle s'énervait de plus en plus.

Le lendemain, elle craqua «LAISSEZ MOI PARLER A MON FRÈRE!

\- Calmez vous!» ordonna la guerrière, ne voulant pas utiliser la force.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus «TAKUMI! JE VEUX TE VOIR! JE VEUX T'EXPLIQUER!» Elle fut rejetée en arrière mais frappa des poings contre la porte, hurlant le prénom de son cadet. «TAKUMI! TAKUMI!»

Un sanglot la secoua et elle s'effondra à genoux.

«Pitié. Ne me laisse pas comme ça. Je t'en prie. Je ne supporte plus...»

Elle ne mangea rien de la journée, et resta prostrée sur son lit. Au matin, elle se réveilla en entendant la porte qui se fermait. Le petit déjeuner était servie. Elle remarqua soudain quelque chose. Du papier, des plumes et de l'encre. De quoi écrire. Et une enveloppe. Un petit papier pliée était posé sur le plateau. Elle le déplia « _ **Si tu veux t'expliquer, écris moi.»**_

 _C'était tout._

 _Écrire une lettre?_

Il acceptait de prendre contact. Elle aurait préféré lui parler de vive vois mais si il était occupé...alors c'était mieux que rien.

S _i il prenait le temps de la lire, et de lui répondre?_

 _Peut-être qu'il accepterait de venir lui parler ensuite?_

Elle reprit espoir et mangea son petit déjeuner avec appétit. Elle attendit que la servante remporte de plateau pour s'installer à la table et réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait écrire.

 **Takumi,**

 _Je sais que tu me détestes. Je sais que je ne suis plus ta sœur à tes yeux. Je sais que tu n'as pour moi que du mépris. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une traîtresse pour toi. Et que si ça ne tenais qu'à toi, je serais jetée devant un tribunal._

 _Je le sais et je l'accepte._

 _Car je le mérite._

 _Je n'ai aucun droit de réclamer quoique ce soit à Hoshido, que ça soit de l'amour, de la compassion ou le pardon. Je n'ai plus le droit de vous appeler ''ma'' famille._

 _J'ai commis des crimes._

 _Et je suis prête à assumer._

 _Je ne mérite ni ta pitié, ni ton affection. Et c'est la même chose pour Ryoma, Hinoka et Sakura. Je ne vous mérite pas. Si vous me haïssez désormais, ainsi soit-il. Si vous décidez de me tuer, accordes moi au moins de pouvoir parler à Ryoma pour tout lui raconter d'abord. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'expliquer aussi mes choix de vive voix, face à face. Te dire la raison de mes décisions._

 _Je sais que je vous ai blessé en choisissant Nohr. Je suis si désolée de vous avoir fait mal. Mais comprends-moi, ils ont été toujours été là pour moi. Ils m'ont élevé, protégé et aimé pendant des années. Ils ont éclairé ma vie dans cette forteresse dont je ne pouvais jamais sortir, dans laquelle j'ai été enfermée aussi longtemps._

 _Nohr a toujours été ma maison, pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, je ne pouvais pas les blesser ou les trahir comme ça._

 _Je sais que vous m'avez attendu des années, que vous avez souffert pendant 15 ans. J'ai conscience de ce que je représentais pour vous._

 _Mais je ne pouvais abandonner la seule famille que j'ai jamais connu, la seule dont je me souvenais. Ils avaient...ils ont besoin de moi Takumi._

 _Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, vous avez vécu 15 ans sans moi._

 _J'accepterais la punition que vous déciderez pour moi, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais je t'en prie, laisses-moi au moins expliquer...d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fais ça, pourquoi j'ai accepté d'envahir Hoshido._

 _Pardonnes-moi mon frère._

 _Corrin._

Elle hésita et barra le prénom nohrian, et écrivit « **Kamui**.» à la place. Elle plia le papier et le mit dans l'enveloppe. Et écrivit « _ **Takumi»**_ dessus. Prenant une grande inspiration elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Combien de temps avait qu'il ne lui réponde?

Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle était certaine qu'il ne la ferait plus attendre longtemps.

* * *

 _Il lui avait répondu._

Le papier lui fut apporté quand elle eut finit son petit déjeuner le lendemain, la lancière posa l'enveloppe épaisse sur la table, avec d'autres feuilles vierges, puis partit sans un regard en arrière. Elle regarda le rectangle de papier, le cœur battant. Et l'ouvrit, prenant plusieurs feuillets. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à lire.

L'écriture de son frère était habile et délicate, il écrivait très bien le Nohrian.

Aussi bien qu'elle, réalisa-t-elle avec un mouvement de surprise.

 _ **«Kamui,**_

 _ **Moi, te Haïr?**_

 _ **Le mot est fort.**_

 _ **Je hais Nohr pour avoir tenté de nous envahir.**_

 _ **Je hais l'ordure que tu appelles Père pour avoir tué le notre et t'avoir enlevé.**_

 _ **Mais toi? Je ne pense pas que je te déteste.»**_

Elle se figea, son cœur battant soudainement douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

«Il ne me hait pas?»

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, il semblait toujours si méprisant et si en colère chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Ses paroles étaient aussi rancunières que blessantes. Son regard était froid et la jugeait chaque voit qu'ils croisaient. Il n'agissait pas comme si il se souciait d'elle, bien au contraire.

 _Comment ne pouvait-il pas éprouver de la haine pour elle? Après ce qu'elle avait fait?_

 _Était-il juste en colère? Choqué? Éprouvait-il juste de la rancune?_

Elle baissa les yeux pour continuer de lire la lettre. Un espoir éclaira son cœur, une petite bulle de bonheur gonfla en elle.

Une joie étrange à la pensée que, peut-être, quelque chose positif pouvait se produire entre eux.

Peut-être pourraient-ils être une famille un jour?

 _ **«Je pense que «déception» est un terme qui convient mieux. Ça et «tristesse».**_

 _ **Oui je suis déçu.**_ _ **Terriblement déçu.**_

 _ **Navré de voir que j'ai grandis dans l'ombre du fantôme de ma grande sœur que, selon mes aînés, j'adorais. Une sœur qui est apparemment morte depuis des années car tu n'as d'elle que l'apparence.»**_

Les morts furent comme une gifle. Elle en eut le souffle coupée. Elle avait presque l'impression d'entendre la voix de l'archer, douce et froide. De voir ses yeux implacables et sans pitié. Il n'était même pas méchant, il disait juste ce qu'il pensait. «Je ne suis pas morte...Je suis toujours là Takumi.» _Mais comment pouvait-elle lui prouver ça?_ Elle avait abandonné sa famille natale, et ne se souvenait de rien.

Sa mère lui avait dit que l'archer l'adorait, qu'il la suivait partout, qu'elle l'appelait Kumi-chan. Mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas, aussi douloureux que ça soit, elle ne se souvenait pas des choses qu'on lui avait dite à son sujet. Elle lut les mots, une boule dans la gorge

« _j'ai grandis dans l'ombre du fantôme d'une sœur._..» chuchota-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre. Que cela faisait mal. Toute son enfance, il avait entendu parlé d'elle. Et personne ne savait si elle était vivante ou morte. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Vivre dans l'incertitude. Vivre sans savoir s'il devait faire son deuil ou espérer, croire en la possibilité qu'il la revoir un jour. Vivre dans la crainte d'être brisé un jour par le chagrin, la déception d'avoir espéré pour rien.

Et quand elle était finalement revenue, il avait été méfiant.

 _Cette sœur qui revenait ne se rappelait pas de lui, d'eux, elle n'était plus leur Kamui..._ Elle eut une boule dans la gorge. _Elle se sentait mal. Elle se sentait cruelle._

Il n'était pas fâché, juste déçu. Déçu de voir qu'il avait raison. Déçu de voir que sa famille...ne serait plus jamais la même. Déçu d'avoir espéré peut-être. Et il lui en voulait, navré de voir qu'elle avait rejeté son sang après le meurtre de la reine, orchestré par Garon.

 _ **«Oui je suis déçu de voir que Ryoma a culpabilisé pendant 15 ans pour rien.**_

 _ **Savais-tu qu'il était à Chève avec Père et toi?**_

 _ **Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il a ressenti quand les ninjas l'ont emmené loin du lieu du drame ou quand il s'est aperçu que tu n'étais plus avec lui. Il t'a cherché dans les rues, criant ton nom jusqu'à ce que Saizo le quatrième l'attrape et l'emmène loin des lieux du drame.**_

 _ **Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il a ressenti quand Kaze lui a dit que Garon t'avait emmené?**_

 _ **Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il a ressenti devant le cadavre de père, sa seule compagnie durant son retour, seul, à la maison, sachant la souffrance qui allait se rependre au palais?**_

 _ **Pendant 15 ans, il a été rongé par la culpabilité, par le sentiment d'être un échec comme frère aîné parce qu'il n'a pas pu te protéger.»**_

Elle sentit ses doigts trembler. «Ryoma était là?» Un goût de bile emplit sa bouche. Elle posa une main contre ses lèvres. «Ce n'est pas possible...il ne pouvait pas être là. Ce n'est pas possible.»

Ça voulait dire...que...Il avait vu leur père mourir? Il l'avait vu être emmené?

Combien il avait du avoir peur quand il s'était rendu-compte qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. Quelle avait été sa terreur quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait lâché sa main? Jusqu'à quel point avait-il été terrifié, courant dans les rues en appelant son nom avant que les ninjas ne l'entraînent de force loin de Chève?

Elle imaginait ce petit garçon prostré sur lui-même sur le chemin du retour. Comment avait-il surmonté ça? _Et elle, sans aucune pitié...lui avait tourné le dos, les avait tous abandonné._

«Ryoma...» Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle eut un sanglot bref «Pardon..Pardon...»

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait continuer à lire, elle devait savoir. Elle devait connaître les conséquences de ses actes sur le reste de sa famille.

 _ **«Oui je suis déçu de voir que Hinoka s'est entraînée pendant 15 ans pour rien. A sept ans, elle a coupé ses cheveux et a commencé à s'entraîner ''pour te sauver''. Elle a tenté de partir seule du château plus d'une fois et Mère a du la retenir plus d'une fois, cela aboutissant à des disputes, parfois violentes.**_

 _ **Elle a un jour décidé de devenir chevalier céleste et n'a jamais renoncé à te sauver.**_

 _ **Tout ça pour ''ça'', pour rien.**_

 _ **Elle a renoncé à tout, même à sa féminité, au point de passer troisième dans la ligne de succession puisqu'elle n'a pas étudié la politique autant que moi, étant pourtant une bonne guerrière avec de bonnes compétences en stratégies.»**_

Hinoka avait perdu sa place de seconde en ligne parce qu'elle avait négligé ses devoirs pour s'entraîner?

Ou parce que le peuple préférait Takumi?

Kamui n'en savait rien. Et ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle le savait.

Mais être mise face aux conséquences de cet événement faisait mal.

Sa sœur avait huit ans quand elle avait été enlevé, deux années de plus qu'elle. Elle imaginait la petite fille qui se coupait les cheveux et s'entraînait jusqu'à épuisement. Elle se disputait avec sa famille, parce qu'elle voulait partir la sauver.

«15 ans à espérer pouvoir me sauver...» Et elle avait piétiné tout ça sans aucune pitié.

Les mots de la rousse la torturait. _Pourquoi me suis-je entraînée toutes ces années?_

«Pour moi, pour me ramener à la maison» Elle ne savait rien de tout çà, elle n'avait jamais rien su.

 _ **«Oui je suis déçu et triste de voir que Sakura a souffert des années pour rien.**_

 _ **Elle a culpabilisé car elle pensait que c'était elle qui aurait du être enlevée. Elle a développé de nombreux complexes et même aujourd'hui a du mal à parler aux gens.**_

 _ **Elle rêvait de te rencontrer et tu as piétiné son cœur. Elle a pleuré pendant des heures après que tu ais choisi Nohr.»**_

 _«_ Quoi?» elle pensa avoir mal lu. «Elle pensait être celle qui aurait du être enlevée?»

La pensée de Sakura, la douce et petit Sakura prisonnière de Garon lui donna la nausée. Elle n'aurait pas survécu à l'entraînement rigoureux, elle aurait été si malheureuse. _Avait-elle vraiment éprouvé cette culpabilité pendant 15 ans?_ Au point de complexer et de ne pouvoir parler aux gens?

« C'est absurde.» Sakura n'était pas celle qui intéressait Garon, celui-ci voulait un dragon...la voulait elle pour mieux... «M'utiliser...»

Et rien de plus. Juste l'utiliser. Il se fichait de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était qu'un pion sur son échiquier, un outil bon à jeter.

Enlevée pour être un outil. Enlevée pour être une arme. Il ne se souciait pas d'elle, ne s'était jamais souciée d'elle.

Il l'avait kidnappé pour l'utiliser, sans aucune pitié, pour détruire sa propre famille, après l'avoir conditionné à se battre contre Hoshido.

 _ **«Et je suis triste de voir que Mère a pleuré une fille qui n'existait plus pendant des années.**_

 _ **Triste de voir qu'elle a passé 15 ans à protéger ce pays qu'elle aimait tant pour que sa fille tente de voler cela, de détruire son œuvre.**_

 _ **Pourquoi as-tu salis ainsi sa mémoire?»**_

Chaque mot de Takumi était dénué de méchanceté. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité. Mais ça faisait si mal.

Des larmes coulait sur ses joues, un sanglot la secoua. Était-elle un monstre? Un être sans cœur?

Le souvenir des visages de ses frères et sœurs de Hoshido quand elle avait du choisir...ils espéraient, ils la suppliaient et ...elle leurs avait brisé le cœur.

«Je ne voulais pas ça.»

Elle les avait abandonné juste après la mort de leur mère. _Comment avait-il pu être si cruelle? Si indifférente?_ Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait terminer la lettre, elle devait la lire jusqu'au bout, elle devait le faire, par respect pour Takumi.

Et elle continua à lire, craignant la suite.

 _ **«Ma sœur est-elle morte depuis des années?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas...mais je sais que la sœur dont j'ai de vagues souvenirs ne**_ _ **nous aurait pas abandonné.»**_

«Takumi...» Il se souvenait d'elle. Il l'aimait avant..cela était sous-entendu dans ces lignes. Il aurait voulu qu''ils soient une famille. Il avait espéré...et elle était revenue, parfaite inconnue sans aucun souvenir d'eux. Sans aucun souvenir de leurs complicités, de leurs secrets, de l'amour qui les unissait.

«Pardon...Pardon...»

Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière...elle se sauverait loin du champs de bataille plutôt que prendre parti.

 _Plutôt être hait par tous que hait par la moitié._

 _Plutôt leurs briser le cœur à tous plutôt qu'en choisir quatre sur quatre autres._

Elle aurait aimé lui expliquer de vive voix. Lui dire combien elle était malheureuse. Lui dire qu'elle voulait repartir à zéro avec leur famille.

 _ **«Tu dis que tes frères et sœurs de Nohr t'ont aimé? Mais savaient-ils la vérité?**_

 _ **Le prince Xander et la princesse Camilla t'ont-ils menti pendant des années?**_

 _ **Se sentent-ils coupables de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité? De t'avoir manipulé?**_

 _ **Ou n'ont-ils aucun regret, trop heureux de t'avoir conditionné à être une gentille petite sœur bien obéissante et dépendante d'eux?»**_

Xander avait admit qu'il savait oui. Mais il devait obéir à leur père, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Il craignait une punition envers leur famille s'il n'obéissait pas et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait la ramener à Hoshido.

«Il ne pouvait pas me dire la vérité.» Elle déglutit «Il ne pouvait pas...»

Mais pour autant il n'avait aucun remord. Il n'avait affiché aucune culpabilité quand il lui avait expliqué ça

« _Je suis heureux que vous soyons une famille, je ne pourrais jamais regretter ce mensonge._ »

Il ne s'était pas excusé pour lui avoir menti. Il n'avait aucun remord. Il avait aidé à son lavage de cerveau, oui mais il l'aimait. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle les rejette, et c'était la même chose pour Camilla. Et Léo et Élise étaient innocents.

« _Nous t'aimons, petite princesse, n'oublie jamais. Nous t'avons élevé. Cela vaut bien plus que les liens du sang_.»

C'était vrai. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une orpheline récupérée mais une enfant enlevée.

«Ils sont innocents!» se convainquit elle.

Même si ils étaient possessif, c'était par amour, pas autre chose.

 _ **«Si ils t'aimaient, pourquoi t'ont-ils caché la vérité? A cause de Garon?**_

 _ **Ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y avait pas de possibilités.**_

 _ **Ils voulaient égoïstement te garder.**_

 _ **Et semblaient bien content de voler des terres à Hoshido.**_

 _ **(Après tout pourquoi acheter de la nourriture quand on peut la voler?).**_

 _ **Et jusqu'où leurs mensonges ont été?**_

 _ **N'as-tu pas dit que tu étais enfermée?**_ _ **Enfermée dans une forteresse pendant 15 ans?**_

 _ **Quelle genre de vie as-tu eu avec eux?»**_

 _Ils._..

«C'est faux.»

Non ils n'auraient pas _pu_ lui révéler sa vraie identité. Même si il y aurait eu des moments où ils auraient pu lui confier ce secret et lui expliquer la vérité. Lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient et que rien ne briserait leur famille. Ils avaient certes dénié son lien avec Hoshido mais c'était parce qu'ils l'aimaient et voulaient la garder.

 _Pourquoi acheter de la nourriture quand on peut la voler?_ Elle se mordit la lèvre. Hoshido **refusait** de faire du commerce. Mais maintenant, c'était évident: Hoshido refusait de faire du commerce avec le pays qui avait tué leur roi et kidnappé leur princesse.

Et Xander n'avait aucun remord à envahir. Il trouvait ça normal. «

Si père...Garon...n'avait pas tué mon vrai père, si ce monstre n'avait pas prit sa place...la guerre n'aurait pas lieu. Le roi Sumeragi aurait fait du commerce...»

Mais Takumi avait raison. Elle avait été enfermé. Cloisonnée dans une forteresse et punie chaque fois qu'elle était sortie.

 _ **«Quelle enfance aimante : emprisonnée, conditionnée à être une princesse de Nohr, manipulée à être la sœur des enfants de Nohr.**_

 _ **Utilisée comme un objet bon à jeter par le tyran.**_

 _ **Utilisée pour tuer ta mère...**_

 _ **...et tu es retourné à lui comme un petit chien?»**_

«Pour eux, c'était pour eux.»

Des images de son enfance passèrent dans son esprit.

Enfermée.

Prisonnière.

Malheureuse si souvent. Pleurant chaque fois que ses frères et sœurs partaient, passant des heures à regarder par la fenêtre.

Des heures à rêver de l'extérieur. A lire des livres sur des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais qui étaient pourtant si proches à voir.

Elle pleurait pendant des heures quand une visite était annulée. Elle pensait être heureuse mais quand elle était seule, avec juste les serviteurs...elle se sentait si seule.

Elle faisait des cauchemars.

Elle perdait l'appétit, elle tournait en rond, et attendait, encore et encore, la seule source de sa joie. Qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une récompense donnée au compte-goutte par Garon.

Elle pensait mériter d'être enfermée, elle pensait qu'elle était le fruit d'un pêché, ou qu'elle était malade, fragile...

 _ **«Tu aurais du revenir avec nous. Rien de serait arrivé.**_

 _ **Hoshido ne serait pas envahi et Nohr ne souffrirait pas d'une telle humiliation à cet instant.**_

 _ **Tu as choisi ceux qui t'avaient enlevé et conditionnés.**_

 _ **Très bien.**_

 _ **Tu as fais une erreur mais je suppose que c'est plus la faute du ''dressage'' que tu as subis que de ta propre volonté.»**_

C'était ça?

Même Takumi pensait qu'elle avait subi une sorte de lavage de cerveau?

Qu'elle avait subit une sorte de dressage pour être fidèle à Nohr?

«C'est faux. Ce n'était pas un lavage de cerveau, ils m'ont menti mais ils m'ont aimé.»

Mais comment avait-elle oublié sa vie à Hoshido? Elle avait 6 ans. Elle aurait du avoir quelques souvenirs, même imprécis.

Ryoma avait-il raison? Lui avait-on effacé la mémoire sans aucune pitié? Avait-on profité de sa confusion? L'avait-on puni encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejette son identité hoshidienne et embrasse son identité nohrienne?

 _A quelle moment Kamui avait-elle disparue pour devenir Corrin?_

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	3. Révélations

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Famille, Angst, Romance

 **Couples:** KamuixTakumi

 **Personnages:** Beaucoup, presque tous. Mais spécialement Takumi et Kamui, mais d'autre aussi.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3: Révélations**_

* * *

Elle resta immobile toute la journée, mangeant du bout des lèvres. Ce ne fut que en fin de journée, après le repas du soir, à la faveur de la lampe qu'on lui avait finalement allouée, qu'elle se mit à écrire une réponse. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son âme. Elle revoyait sans cesse le jeune homme sur la muraille, son regard froid calculateur. elle revoyait le jeune homme à Hoshido, méfiant mais son regard brillant d'espoir sur cette plaine. Les paroles de sa mère selon quoi Takumi l'adorait quand elle était petite, avant le kidnapping...elle aurait tellement aimé se rappeler. Se rappeler du petit garçon doux et affectueux. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir des souvenirs de sa famille de sang.

Elle aurait aimé que les souvenirs qu'ils échangeaient résonnent en elle, trouvant un écho dans sa mémoire mais rien. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Peu importait combien elle essayait. Peut-être que si elle était revenue avant à Hoshido, quand elle était encore enfant, son passé aurait resurgi. Mais là c'était surement trop tard.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se mit à écrire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

* * *

 _«Takumi,_

 _Je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire._

 _J'ai été enfermée si longtemps dans cette forteresse au nord de Nohr. Je ne connaissait que le paysage que je voyais depuis ma fenêtre. Je ne connaissais du monde que ce que je lisais dans les livres auxquels j'avais accès._

 _Je ne connaissais même pas le pays dans lequel j'ai grandis. Xander et les autres m'en parlaient, je lisais, mais cela n'était pas comparable au fait de l'avoir devant les yeux, de le voir en vrai. Je passais de nombreuses heures à imaginer le monde, à imaginer une vie quand je pourrais enfin sortir._

 _Je suis naïve et je ne comprends rien au monde? Oui sans doute. Tu as raison. Comparé à toi, c'est certain. Même Elise et Sakura en savent plus que moi._

 _Chaque fois que j'apprenais que Xander et les autres allaient venir, j'attendais des heures et des heures, collée à la fenêtre. J'attendais avec impatience, je faisais toujours attention à me tenir bien quand approchait la semaine de visite de peur de la voir supprimer.»_

* * *

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, serrant la plume entre ses doigts. Le souvenir de ces journées de solitude quand elle était enfant lui revint. Elle repensa à sa tristesse, qui revenait si souvent malgré ses dires. Aux rêves qu'elle avait, contenant des arbres, des fleurs...le soleil. Elle repensait à ses dessins , ses lectures, ses échanges avec le personnel sur l'extérieur.

Elle était si seule...elle avait apprit à retenir ses larmes : une princesse ne pleurait pas, ne se plaignait pas. On le lui avait si souvent répété, encore et encore, comme un mantra.

Elle ne devait pas montrer son chagrin ou sa douleur. Elle ne devait pas supplier sa famille de rester avec elle. Elle devait retenir ses larmes. Elle devait être forte.

Elle pensait être mise à l'écart pour de bonnes raisons. Elle souffrait de penser que son père ne voulait pas la voir, qu'il avait peut-être honte d'elle, qu'il ne l'aimait sans doute pas et ne veillait sur elle que par obligation. Elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie. Et ne s'en rappelait même pas. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait honte d'elle, qu'elle était le fruit d'une relation avec une femme mariée ou une servante. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Et qu'elle devait se prouver, lui prouver qu'elle était digne de son sang. Pour qu'il l'accepte dans la famille, officiellement.

Après tout elle était _si_ bizarre. Elle était _si_ différente. Elle l'entendait de certaines servantes, de gens venus suivre ses progrès.

Et elle se le repétait devant sa glace. Ses oreilles pointues. _Qui avait des oreilles comme ça?_ Ses cheveux blancs. _Qui avait des cheveux blanc à son âge?_ Jakob en avait aussi, même si ils étaient plus argentés. Mais Jakob n'était pas un prince. Elle devait être une princesse modèle pour que son père l'accepte. Elle avait donc laissé pousser ses cheveux (trop clairs, trop blancs) pour les cacher, mettant même un ornement d'un côté.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ressembler à Camilla ou à Elise? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir des cheveux blonds, une peau pâle, des yeux normaux et pas couleur de sang.

 _Albinos, albinos...pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ressembler à sa famille?_

Et elle était trop émotionnelle. Elle pleurait si souvent. Elle rêvait beaucoup. Elle paniquait pour un rien. Un jour, elle avait blessé Léo à l'entrainement et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, refusant de retoucher à une épée. Finalement Xander avait du la menacer de réduire les visites si elle ne recommençait pas à s'exercer. S'excusant ensuite et disant que c'étaient les paroles de leur père, pas les siennes.

Elle avait alors reprit sa lame, le coeur lourd. Elle n'aimait pas la violence, elle n'aimait pas tuer ou blesser.

Trop gentille, trop sensible.

"Tu agis comme un hoshidian!" lui disait parfois Xander. (Et Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle se mordait la lèvre en songeant à ses mensonges).

Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça que Garon l'avait rejeté? Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez nohrienne? Elle se sentait si malheureuse quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle songeait au fait que son père ne l'aimait pas du tout. _C'était si douloureux à imaginer._ Elle avait posé la question à Xander mais il avait dénié, évitant étrangement de croiser son regard. Camilla avait eu un rire étrange et lui avait conseillé de ne pas se faire de soucis.

Maintenant elle savait, c'était parce qu'elle avait été enlevé, pour la dissimuler, pour que Hoshido ne puisse la retrouver. Elle était prisonnière et conditionnée à obéir. Conditionnée à penser être une enfant de la famille royale.

 _Et elle avait raison._

 _Garon ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé._

 _Elle était juste un outil..._

 _...et rien de plus._

Curieusement, ça ne faisait plus mal du tout. Elle était juste triste d'avoir espéré pour rien. Agacée d'avoir été si naïve! Elle...

...Sa vie avait été un mensonge depuis quinze ans.

* * *

 _«_ _Ma seule source de joie était la visite de mes "frères et sœurs": Xander, Camilla, Léo et Elise._

 _Je les voyais si rarement. Si rarement. Une semaine tous les deux ou trois mois. Parfois moins souvent. Le reste du temps j'étais avec les percepteurs, les serviteurs et Gunter, qui était mon tuteur._

 _Je n'étais pas si seule, j'avais Jakob, Felicia et Flora qui se souciaient de moi. Et avec qui je pouvais jouer quand j'étais enfant, mais passé un certain âge ils avaient des tâches et devaient agir uniquement en serviteurs, et rien de plus._

 _Si la visite de mes frères et sœurs était annulée pour quelque raison que ce soit, j'étais malheureuse et désespérée. Je pleurais pendant des heures, je perdais l'appétit. Je faisais des cauchemars.»_

* * *

Elle avait vite comprit que la colère ne servirait à rien. Piquer une crise de rage produisait un effet négatif. Et elle ne voulait pas décevoir ou être punie de moins de visite. Elle savait que refuser de travailler aurait le même résultat. Pleurer n'avait aucun effet non plus, on lui disait, invariablement des choses comme _''vous êtes une princesse, comportez vous comme telle!"_

Elle s'était senti si incomprise. Elle se rappelait des _''ne soyez pas égoïste, vos frères et sœurs ont des obligations en temps que personnes de sang noble et royale!''_ ou des _''Arrêtez de vous plaindre, estimez vous heureuse d'avoir l'attention même infime du roi''._ Et elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas de sang noble, qu'elle était sûrement une ''erreur'' du roi, indigne de vivre avec le reste de la famille. Une erreur qui n'aurait pas du naître et dont on s'occuperait à contre cœur. Et la pitié qu'elle voyait dans les yeux des gens quand elle demandait pourquoi ''son père ne l'aimait pas'' la blessait encore plus que la pensée. En grandissant, elle avait accepté. Et aujourd'hui elle savait.

Non il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle n'était rien pour lui.

Rien qu'un objet bon à jeter après utilisation.

Déglutissant, elle plongea la plume dans l'encre et continua à écrire.

* * *

 _Et quand Xander revenait je lui promettais d'être gentille et obéissante, je le suppliais de ne plus me laisser encore toute seule, je lui disais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il vienne plus souvent me voir avec Camilla, Léo et Élise._

 _Je travaillais énormément pour qu'on soit fier de moi (qu'avais-je d'autre à faire après tout?) Je m'entraînais jusqu'à épuisement pour qu'on voit ma valeur. (je ne voulais plus être oubliée ou négligée)_

 _Je pensais être mise à l'écart parce que je le méritais, parce que je n'étais pas assez bien, assez douée, assez intelligente ou parce que j'étais différente ou encore parce que j'étais une enfance de la honte, eut avec une servante.._

 _Je travaillais autant que je pouvais, encore et encore, pendant des heures, jusqu'à épuisement. Pendant des années, ça a été comme ça._

 _Mais ce n'était jamais assez._

 _Xander me battait toujours...et m'a blessé de nombreuses fois. ''On'' me disait que c'était de ma faute, que j'aurais du être la meilleure, que je devais être la meilleure! Que je devais apporter la gloire à Nohr pour faire honneur à mon père le roi._

 _J'entendais sans cesse, encore et encore, que je sortirais jamais de la forteresse si je ne réussissais pas à battre Xander au moins une fois._

 _Être la plus forte._

 _Être la meilleure._

 _Je n'entendais que ça.»_

* * *

Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait mit une épée dans les mains. On la forçait à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule de fatigue. Au début, Gunter n'était pas encore là et son entraîneur la poussait trop loin, jusqu'à épuisement. Elle n'avait pas réussi à monter à cheval. Ou si mal. Et la déception dans le regard de ceux venu évaluer ses capacités la terrifiait. Xander disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un cheval pour être une bonne guerrière. Tant qu'elle savait monter, même si elle ne savait pas combattre sur une monture, ce n'était pas grave.

 _Être la plus féroce guerrière de Nohr, pour servir l'héritier, pour servir le roi, pour sauver Nohr de la famine, pour aider à envahir son pays qu'elle ne savait plus être sa terre natale._ Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre but. Jamais

Elle n'avait été enlevé que pour être une arme, ou même un outil. Bien entendu, elle n'était là que pour servir à tuer sa propre mère et détruire la barrière. Rien de plus. Garon lui-même pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Lui-même n'avait pas cru possible qu'elle revienne et se batte pour Nohr.

 _Cela voulait tout dire._

Dès son plus jeune âge elle avait du apprendre à jeter des poignards, à utiliser des lames jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol. Et Gunter était finalement arrivé et avait prit soin d'elle, l'avait formé avec douceur et patience, avec bonté.

 _Savait-il? M'a-t-il menti aussi?_

Cette pensée faisait mal, cette pensée le torturait douloureusement. Jusqu'où étaient allés les mensonges? Jusqu'où avait-on manipulé la petite fille qu'elle était? Qu'était la vérité? Et qu'est-ce qui était faux?

Était-il si naïve? Elle avait pensé faire un choix juste, se tournant vers ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle, vers le pays qui avait besoin d'elle... mais n'était-ce pas elle qui avait besoin d'eux finalement, devenue dépendante d'eux après tout ce tempe enfermée? Elle ne savait pas et ça lui faisait peur. Si on l'avait conditionné, jusqu'où cela était-il allé? Jusqu'où les mensonges étaient allés?

Elle eut soudain les larmes aux yeux en se posant ces questions dont elle ne connaissait pas la réponses. Et dont elle connaîtrait probablement jamais la réponse.

* * *

 _«Je n'entendais que ça: ''soyez la meilleure' ''tu sortiras quand tu seras capable de me battre'' ''tu ne sortiras jamais si tu n'es pas capable de me porter un coup''.. Je ne pouvais pas sortir, même pour une simple promenade, même en étant accompagnée. Les visites de mes frères et sœurs étaient si rares. Même quand j'étais malade ou blessée, ils ne pouvaient pas venir. Sous prétexte que je ne devais pas être dorlotée. Que je devais prouver ma valeur. Que je devais prouver être une enfant de Nohr. Forte, froide et prête à tout pour gagner contre n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui._

 _Comme tu le vois, ça n'a pas complètement marché. Je ne suis jamais devenu froide et impitoyable, je ne pouvais pas, je détestais l'idée de tuer, je culpabilisais quand je blessais mes partenaires d'entraînements. Et j'ai eu de nombreuses cicatrices à cause des coups que j'ai reçu durant ces exercices de plus en plus difficiles._

 _Pendant 15 ans j'ai pensé être la fille d'une simple servante que Garon avait séduit et que j'étais une enfant honteuse qu'il avait dissimulé. Que je ne méritais pas les mêmes droits que Xander qui était le prince héritier ou que Camilla, Léo ou Élise qui étaient des enfants de concubines nobles. J'étais l'enfant bizarre aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux rouges et aux oreilles pointues._

 _Je pensais que je méritais d'être enfermée. Mais je voulais prouver ma valeur._

 _J'ai mis des années à utiliser les veines dragunaires._

 _J'entendais tellement de rumeurs sur moi.»_

* * *

Elle hésita à en écrire plus. Les servantes qui l'avaient changé avait du les voir mais peut-être Takumi ne le savait-il pas? Des souvenirs douloureux la torturaient. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Et plongea la plume dans l'encre. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il dirait face à ça. Elle aurait déjà du le dire depuis longtemps pour certains points. Xander aurait du savoir certaines choses. Camilla aussi.

Mais par peur, elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle refusait de penser que ses aînés le savaient, savaient chacun de leur côté de ces choses. Son origine, le but qu'elle allait servir, comment leur père allait l'utiliser? Etaient-ils d'accords avec le traitement qu'on lui avait infligé? Elle attendait chaque lettre et chaque visite avec impatience, devenue presque dépendante d'eux. Comment auraient-ils su ça? Et s'ils avaient su pourquoi n'auraient-il rien fait? Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas venu la voir quand elle...était punie, malade, ou...quand elle avait été...

Cela signifiait-il que...Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre l'idée qui faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Ils ne savaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir.

Ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient pu.

* * *

 _«Un jour, j'ai eu un ami. Il s'appelait Silas. Il était le fils d'une noble et d'un soldat en garnison près de là où je me trouvais. On l'avait amené à la forteresse pour me tenir compagnie car je n'allais pas très bien à l'époque._

 _Nous sommes devenus bons amis._

 _Mais un jour, il a eu l'idée, pour me rendre heureuse, de me faire sortir de ma...de la forteresse; pour me montrer un endroit à quelques distances._

 _Il a préparé un pique-nique et m'a fait sortir. On a joué dehors pendant des heures mais quand on est rentré les gardes ont voulu le tuer. J'ai protesté et supplié, j'ai dit que ça avait été mon idée. Et il a été envoyé ailleurs, loin de moi. Et ils me l'ont fait oublié._

 _Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'effacer de ma mémoire; mais je l'ai oublié. Comme je vous ai oublié...peut-être avec la magie, peut-être par maltraitance, peut-être avec une drogue ou de la manipulation...au point que seul son nom était resté. Et rien d'autre._

 _Je ne me suis souvenu de ça, de lui, que récemment. Il a fallu que je le revois et qu'il me raconte tout ça pour que ma mémoire refasse surface._

 _J'ai essayé aussi de sortir de moi-même quand j'étais trop triste ou en colère...et j'étais punie assez souvent. Un garde m'a battu une fois. Et après Garon me privait de visites pendant deux mois supplémentaires. Et il ordonnait aux domestiques de m'ignorer pendant une certaine période de temps. Sous peine d'être remplacés. Par crainte que je me retrouve avec des gens cruels, ils obéissaient. Certains percepteurs me comparaient à mes frères et sœurs...me disaient que je ne sortirais jamais de «là» tant que j'échouerais comme ça.»_

* * *

 **Écrit-le!** Siffla une voix dans son esprit. **Il a le droit de savoir. Il est ton frère.** C'était un risque de le faire détester Nohr davantage mais il fallait le dire.

Ça la libérerait.

Mais comment réagirait-il? Se moquerait-il d'elle pour avoir choisi Nohr? Se soucierait-il d'elle?

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit indifférent, ça serait si blessant, si douloureux. Elle voulait le dire à sa famille depuis si longtemps mais n'avait pas osé.

Les menaces. Le fait que Xander subissait les mêmes punitions. Que c'était quelque chose de normal. Cela l'avait stoppé dans l'envie d'en parler.

Et sa famille avait été tenu à l'écart tout le temps. Garon avait autorisé Léo et Lise à rester deux semaines au lieu d'une mais Xander et Camilla n'étaient restés que cinq jours, ayant des missions.

* * *

 _«Un jour...j'avais 14 ans, j'ai tenté de sortir. Je voulais aller me promener. J'avais besoin d'être seule, de marcher. Mais je me suis amusée trop longtemps et j'ai été récupéré par des soldats lancés à ma recherche._

 _Il y a avait un homme, le sorcier au service de mon père._ _Il m'a dit que j'étais mauvaise et que j'étais indigne du sang qui coulait dans mes veines. Et il m'a fait fouetté. 20 coups de fouets. Et Garon a interdit à mes frères et sœurs de me rendre visite pendant un mois. J'ai eu interdiction d'en parler._

 _''On ne discute pas des punitions''. Si j'en parlais, les visites seraient encore suspendues._

 _On m'a dit que Xander subissait les mêmes punition, que Camilla avaient des sanctions sévères. Que Léo était également puni si il commettait une erreur._

 _J'étais perdue et seule. Et malheureuse. Les mots du sorcier m'ont torturé pendant des jours, je pensais être un échec et une ratée. Et puis ils sont arrivés tous les quatre et j'ai été mieux. Je n'ai plus jamais tenté de fuir._

 _Et sept ans sont passés...jusqu'aux événements récents.»_

* * *

Takumi froissa la lettre de son aînée et la lança rageusement à travers la pièce. Pour la première fois, la colère qui l'envahissait était différente. Elle était plus protectrice. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle avait vécu de telles choses.

Mensonges, enfermement, punitions, brimades...

Il l'avait ignoré pendant près de deux semaines, occupé à aider les habitants sur les territoires occupés, aidant pour les différentes funérailles. Pour les cérémonies pour les défunts. Il n'avait pas eu de temps à lui consacrer. Et voulait prendre le temps de se calmer...pour ne pas l'agresser de ses paroles ou de ses accusassions.

Et la lancière assignée à sa garde lui avait parlé de sa crise de colère, de ses larmes et de ses appels pour lui. Il ne voulait pas céder cependant...alors il lui avait fait donner de quoi écrire. A elle d'ouvrir le dialogue si elle voulait tant que ça lui parler.

A première lettre contenait excuses et justifications. Elle était certaine d'il la détestait et ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Et sa seconde...sa réponse à sa réponse. Elle lui racontait son passé dans Nohr.

 _Quelle enfance..._

 _C'était une captivité et rien d'autre._

 _Était-elle si aveugle? Conditionnée à penser que c'était normal?_

Probablement. Elle ne semblait pas voir ce qui clochait (ou si peu) dans sa jeunesse. Il se mordit la lèvre. _Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé si c'était pour la traiter ainsi?_ Pour se servir d'elle après l'avoir conditionnée à l'obéissance, l'avoir fait gobé de nombreux mensonges, lui avoir fait oublier son passé, sa vraie famille, Hoshido...sa véritable identité.

Tout ça pour se servir d'elle pour tuer sa mère et permettre l'invasion de Hoshido. Pour détruire la barrière. Peut-être Garon savait-il la nature de dragonne de Kamui? Elle n'était qu'une prisonnière manipulée, destinée à être utiliser comme un outil, une arme, un animal bien dressé, bon à être jeter ou tuer une fois sa tâche accomplie.

 _Sa sœur était un être humain bon sang!_

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il passa nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux détachés en expirant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

Sa sœur avait donc vécue un véritable enfer. Et ne semblait pas en être pleinement consciente.

Seule, isolée du monde dans une forteresse.

Des visites limitées, restreintes et contrôlées au compte-goutte par le roi. Tout ça pour la rendre dépendante de la fratrie royale de Nohr en faisant d'eux un point d'ancrage dans sa solitude.

Comment avaient-ils...

Ils avaient détruit Kamui. Ils avaient transformé la petite fille joyeuse et pleine d'énergie en jeune fille naïve, qui ne connaissait rien au monde, et qui le voyait en noir et blanc, comme une enfant ayant besoin d'être dirigée.

Certains serviteurs l'avaient brimé, parfois ignoré, envoyant les seuls se souciant d'elle loin d'elle pour une punition, lui infligeant des période de totale solitude comme sanctions.

Et ils avaient tenté de la réduire à l'obéissance par le fouet quand elle bravait les limites, ou par des entraînements brutaux, des comparaisons avec ses ''frères et sœurs''.

La solitude était une torture pour sa sœur, une punition cruelle...

Elle avait tenue deux semaines avant de pleurer et de le supplier...

Il sentit la culpabilité lui tordre le cœur. Il revoyait, dans une image légèrement floue, sa grande sœur, dans une joli kimono qui dansait, tournoyant sous un cerisier, au milieu des pétales roses qui tombaient. Et il se rappelait du retour de ''Corrin'' quelques mois plus tôt. Elle ressemblait à sa sœur mais ce n'était plus elle. Devenue une adulte douce et calme, hésitante sur certains sujets, bien que farouche guerrière. Elle semblait avide de félicitations ou d'encouragements. Elle recherchait la présence des gens, même juste pour parler un peu. Elle était venue sur le terrain de tir à l'arc pour les regarder s'entrainer, Setsuna et lui. Sans rien dire. Probablement pour ne pas être seule.

Kamui avait été privé d'affection. Enfin...elle en avait reçu de la fratrie qu'elle appelait sa famille, mais pas autant que si elle avait été avec eux. Elle avait besoin d'attention.

Il se redressa, replaçant ses longs cheveux dans son dos, faisant pensée à une cascade argentée. Demain, il irait parler à son aînée de vive voix. Demain il engagerait le dialogue.

 _Il la ferait redevenir hoshidienne._

 _Il détruirait le mal que Garon lui avait fait._

* * *

 _A Suivre_


	4. Tête à Tête

**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Famille, Angst, Romance

 **Couples:** KamuixTakumi

 **Personnages:** Beaucoup, presque tous. Mais spécialement Takumi et Kamui, mais d'autre aussi.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4: Tête à Tête_**

* * *

Takumi hésita à avancer plus. Il rajusta son vêtement et sa coiffure. Face à lui: une porte. Il était toujours au cœur de la muraille. Face à une pièce où sa ''sœur'' l'attendait. Pour un repas en tête à tête. Un repas qu'il avait soigneusement demandé au cuisinier.

Tout était prêt.

Il avait une ultime appréhension. _Et si c'était un piège?_ Son esprit stratégique lui hurlait de faire demi tour, que c'était une feinte de Nohr, un moyen de l'atteindre. M _ais non...il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle l'attendait_. Et puis il voulait y croire. Son cœur voulait croire que sa douleur et sa solitude étaient réelles. Et puis... Et puis un écho dans son esprit...ne le laissait plus en paix depuis quelques temps.

 _«Je t'aime beaucoup Kamui nee-chan._

 _\- Je t'adore aussi mon Kumi-chan»_

Les espoirs et l'affection du petit garçon, qui avait tant aimé Kamui, sommeillaient tout au fond de lui. Quelque chose en lui voulait savoir si, sous cette carapace forgée par l'ennemi, se trouvait encore la petite fille qu'il adorait, qu'il avait attendu toute ces années, celle qu'il n'avait jamais oublier, même si elle était désormais très floue dans sa mémoire. Il avait perçu dans ses lettres une lueur d'espoir. Une main tendue. Un appel.

Il expira profondément, voulant se redonner contenance. Il avait tout prévu: le repas, les boissons et la discussion. Il avait prévu de nombreuses choses.

Il ouvrit la porte _(dans la muraille, c'était des portes solides avec des poignées, plus résistance que celles, fines, qu'ils avaient dans les grandes demeures ou les maisons anciennes)_ , il fit un signe à Orochi qui était appuyée au mur. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. C'était une pièce de vie ( _la muraille était longue et assez large. Assez large pour contenir deux pièces dans le sens de la largeur. Des système d'aération et de chaudière en sous-sol permettaient de chauffer l'air dans le bâtiment protecteur_ ), et qui était meublée à la mode de Hoshido.

Kamui était assise là, dans un kimono blanc brodé de fleurs violettes et de feuilles vertes, vêtements qu'il avait envoyé le matin même. Ses cheveux étaient libres dans son dos. «Bonsoir.»

Il avait répété ses paroles, encore et encore, sans arrêt. C'était si difficile de se décider. De savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Et il ne voulait pas perdre le fil de ses décisions.

Elle se leva, les yeux brillants «Takumi.

\- Kamui.»

Elle semblait hésitante, incertaine. Comme si elle ne savait pas comment agir - _et comment pouvait-il la blâmer?_ \- avec lui. «Merci d'avoir accepté de me parler.

\- Je ne fais pas qu'accepter de discuter. Je t'invite à dîner.» Il eut un léger sourire. «Ce kimono te va bien...»

 _Beaucoup mieux que ton horrible armure de Nohr._

Elle le regarda, une émotion étrange passant dans ses yeux. «Je...

\- Je ne te laisserais plus seule.» Il inspira profondément «Désolé de t'avoir laissé sans compagnie pendant autant de temps.» Ses yeux reflétait un profond regret «...Je ne savais pas que cela aurait un tel impact sur toi.» Il s'avança, jusqu'à être face à elle «Je voulais attendre avant de...te parler. Je voulais prendre le temps de prendre du recul, de régler tous les problèmes...»

Il leva une main et la posa sur l'épaule fine de son invitée (prisonnière?) «Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se jeta dans ses bras, s'agrippant à son vêtement. Il eut un mouvement de surprise mais l'enlaça, la serrant conte lui. Elle était mince, fine...et semblait si fragile à cet instant.

Il ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans ses bras, combien de temps il lui frotta le dos, doucement. Mais elle finit par se calmer. Elle sentait l'odeur du jeune homme, sa chaleur et entendait les battements de son cœur. C'était réconfortant. Ca lui rappelait son enfance et les moments de réconfort que ses frères et sœurs de Nohr lui offraient. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit si bien qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir. Et ce fut à contre-cœur qu'elle eu à s'écarter de lui quand on frappa à la porte.

Ses joues se colorant de rouge, elle balbutia «Pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien.»

Ils se turent quelques instants, le temps que Orochi apporte un plateau avec une assiette de sushis et de makis, avec quatre baguettes et deux verres de vin. «Soyez sages les enfants ~ Je reviens tout à l'heure pour le plat principal.»

Takumi leva les yeux au ciel. _Réellement Orochi, réellement?_ Il invita son aînée à s'asseoir à la table et à prendre ses baguettes. «Ce sont des sushis et des makis.

\- Du poisson cru?

\- Pas seulement. J'ai ordonné de la diversité. Mais tu adorais apparemment ça quand tu étais petite, sauf les prunes salées. Tu les jetais dans l'assiette de Hinoka ou de Ryoma. Et tu dévorais tes préférés.» il avait entendu cette histoire si souvent de la bouche de sa mère ou de son frère.

Elle attrapa, maladroitement, un ''maki'' avec ses baguette et le croqua. Fermant les yeux. Et fut surprise de l'explosion de saveurs dans sa bouche. Comme si elle découvrait quelque chose, mais mêlé à un sentiment de familiarité. C'était à la fois connu et inconnu.

Elle croisa le regard caramel et il demanda, l'air intéressé«C'est bon?»

Elle sourit «C'est délicieux!»

Un petit rire lui échappa. «tu dévorais aussi ces sushis quand tu étais petite! Père devait te rappeler que c'était pour tout le monde!»

Elle prit un autre, qui semblait être au saumon et mordit dedans. Elle n'avait pas souvent mangé du poisson dans la forteresse. Tout ce que les hoshidians lui avaient mangé, lors de son séjour au palais mais aussi durant sa captivité ces derniers jours, tous ces plats, avaient été délicieux. Elle s'était régalée.

Ils mangèrent cet en-cas, échangeant quelques paroles et n'étant dérangés que quand la suite fut apporté: des petites brochettes diverses, des tranches de viandes, et d'étranges pâtes fines agrémentées de légumes et de jaunes d'œufs. Il y avait aussi quelques légumes marinés.

«Je t'en prie Kamui, sers-toi!»

Le repas se déroula agréablement. La jeune fille se régalait. La cuisine dans Nohr était bonne mais celle de Hoshido était délicate. Elle remarqua l'air amusé de Takumi face à son visage qui devait afficher un air gourmand.

Il expliqua, attrapant habilement quelques nouilles «J'ai demandé des plats qui n'étaient pas trop spéciaux.

\- Parce que les sushis n'étaient pas des plats particuliers?

\- C'était juste pour te faire redécouvrir.»

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, savourant la nourriture. Mais une pensée la troubla «Quelle sont les nouvelles du dehors?»

Il la fixa, une lueur passa dans ses yeux clairs «Sakura s'est remise de l'attaque sur le fort. Yukimura a été libéré en même temps qu'elle. Hana et Subaki sont blessés mais vont bien. Et notre armée a récupérée quelques pégases noirs. Les habitants des villages repris par notre armée font la fête d'être libérés de ces monstres qui voulaient les soumettre à leur tyran.»

Elle le méritait. «Je suis contente...qu'il n'y ait pas trop de victimes. Je voulais tellement éviter qu'il y ait des morts...

\- Beaucoup de ressources ont été volées cependant. Butin de guerre sûrement. Après tout pourquoi payer quand on peut prendre par la force?

\- Les nohrians meurent de faim.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu l'état de Nohr quand je suis allé à Chève.» Il haussa les épaules «Cependant je sais que Nohr ne manquent pas de ressources minières. Et qu'ils achètent une bonne parties des denrées que notre pays vend à Nestria. Mais c'est leurs propre faute : ils ont fermé les yeux sur les crimes de leur roi.»

Elle mordit dans un bout de viande, le goût caramélisé de la viande lui plaisant de plus en plus. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir «Je voulais le renverser...il...

\- Parfait. Pourquoi ne l'a-tu pas fait?

\- J...» Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure «...J'avais peur. Parce qu'il semblait si fort...j'avais peur de l'affronter seule. Et mes frères et sœurs ne Nohr de m'auraient pas aidé, ils m'auraient détesté...»

Takumi reposa son verre, la fixant de ses yeux noisettes «Nous t'aurions cru. Nous t'aurions aidé.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre «Azura a parlé du trône de Hoshido, qui révélait la vérité, la véritable apparence de celui s'asseyant dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que le trône vient faire là-dedans?

\- ...Le roi Garon est possédé. Par une entité monstrueuse. C'était la seule solution pour révéler cette vérité à la famille de Nohr. Le faire asseoir sur le trône.»

Il haussa un sourcil «Tu réalise que Ryoma, en pur samouraï, préférerait mourir que laisser le roi de Nohr s'asseoir dessus? Il en irait de son honneur.»

Elle déglutit «Je pensais le convaincre...

\- Si... il te faisait confiance, comment aurait-il pu croire le prince Xander ? Comment aurait-il pu croire que l'armée de Nohr se retirerait une fois le monstre vaincu?» Il but une gorgée de sa boisson «Saches que il n'aurait eu aucune garantie que tes promesses soient tenues par l'héritier du trône de Nohr. Il ne le connaît pas après tout. Ta parole n'aurait pas été assez!»

C'était vrai. Terriblement vrai. Elle avait refusé d'y penser. Comment elle avait ignorés les insultes des malheureux qui avaient été exécuté par Hans et Iago. «...

\- Et comment as-tu su qu'il était possédé?

\- ...Azura m'a montré...

\- Et elle ne pouvait pas montré à tes ''frères et sœurs''?

\- ….»

Elle baissa la tête, et se remit à manger, lentement. Mâchant lentement et savourant. A sa question elle ne savait pas et se demandait désormais ''pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait''? «Je ne sais pas...»

Le repas se poursuivit dans un silence maladroit. Mais elle profita de la nourriture avec plaisir.

* * *

Takumi passa la main dans ses cheveux. Et posa une feuille sur la table, face à Kamui. «Je t'ai préparé un programme. Tu ne resteras pas enfermée toute la journée et tu ne seras pas seule.»

La jeune fille regarda le papier. Elle était réveillée à l'aube. Elle s'entraînait pendant deux heures, jusqu'à 9 heure, avant de prendre un petit déjeuner avec la troupe, encadrée par Orochi et Reina. Elle passait les deux heures suivantes, jusqu'à midi, dans la partie partie où se trouvaient les blessés. Elle devrait aider à changer les bandages ou à faire prendre des potions. Elle mangeait avec lui. Puis allait dans la chambre de Orochi pour étudier l'hoshidian. Elle avait aussi une heure de promenade sur la muraille. Elle avait encore une heure d'entraînement. Elle passait la soirée avec lui.

Et encore, le programme changeait chaque jour. Parfois elle passait l'après midi avec lui et travaillait dans ses appartements. Parfois l'entraînement était sur toute la matinée. Parfois elle passait l'après-midi entier dans la section des blessés et malades pour leurs tenir compagnie. Parfois elle avait du temps libre dans ses appartements.

«Comme ça tu ne seras pas seule. Tu détestes ça apparemment...

\- Oui.» elle eut un sourire et continua à lire les activités qu'il lui avait imposé. «Takumi?

\- Hum?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est... _ganjitsu_ _?_ _»_ demanda-t-elle timidement «C'est marqué à la fin de la semaine prochaine.»

L'archer toussota «C'est le nouvel an.» il tapota des doigts sur la table «Une fête très importante en Hoshido.»

Elle cligna des yeux. «C'est déjà la fin de l'année?

\- Oui tu as été enfermée deux semaines.» expliqua-t-il, gêné. «Enfin bref, à Hoshido la fête dure plusieurs jours. Généralement du soir du dernier jour de l'année au cinquième de la suivante. Par exemple, il est de tradition de se lever quand il fait encore nuit pour voir le soleil se lever le premier matin de l'an.» il se leva «Il y a un temple dédié au dragon aube tout près. Il est usuel d'aller prier dès le premier jour.»

Elle hocha la tête «Tu veux vraiment le fêter avec moi?

\- Avec Sakura et toi. Oui. Ryoma et Hinoka sont toujours occupés et ne pourront probablement pas être là.» Il sourit doucement. «Nous pourrons voir ensemble le _Hatsuhinode, premier lever de soleil de l'année.»_

Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir «Merci Takumi.» Cet emploi du temps lui réchauffait le cœur. Il lui avait prévu beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

* * *

Il la raccompagna à une porte «Tu vas occuper la chambre ici. Tu ne seras plus en cellule.»

 _Ne me fais pas regretter cette marque de confiance._ Ces mots résonnaient derrière cette phrase, même s'ils ne furent pas prononcer. «Orochi sera assigné à ta surveillance. Elle était au service de Mère avant.» Expliqua-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux disant _Mais je ne relâche pas la surveillance bien entendu._

«Je te remercie mon frère.

\- Je t'en prie.» il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, lentement.

«Attends!»

Il se retourna «Hum?

\- Quand...pourrais-je voir Sakura?» Elle rougit légèrement, gêné de demander cela, craignant un rejet sec et définitif.

Il eut un léger, infime, sourire « … Demain. Normalement. Elle veut te parler elle-aussi.»

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans une chambre confortable. Un lit, un paravent pour se changer derrière, une salle d'eau. Une table et une fenêtre.

«Dire que la muraille contenait tout ça...»

Il devait y avoir énormément d'hommes là-dedans. Une vraie armée. Elle ne s'en serais jamais douté et Azura n'était jamais venue ici.

Les veines dragunaires étaient du côté hoshidien. Raison pour laquelle les Camilla et Léo n'en avaient trouvé aucune du côté où ils étaient.

Se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle se demanda comment étaient sa famille. _Xander, Camilla, Léo, Azura et Élise. Est-ce qu'il allaient bien? Étaient-ils en bonne santé? Et Hinoka et Ryoma?_

Takumi n'avait pas évoqué les ''crimes'' qu'elle avait commis à l'égard du peuple de Hoshido heureusement. Le fort où Sakura avait été capturée, les kitsunes...même si elle était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas tous mort.

 _Devrais-je être jugée à la fin de la guerre?_

… _.vais-je devoir payer pour mes crimes?_

Elle ne savait pas et se posait de plus en plus de question. Que deviendrait Kaze par exemple? Et Mozu qui avait trahit son pays natal? Même si elle vivait près de la frontière.

Et Flora et Felicia, laissée à la merci de Garon...seraient-elle protégées? Tant d'inquiétudes et d'angoisses...

Qu'étaient devenus les prisonniers Nohrians? Avaient-ils été tués? Envoyés en prison? Elle n'avait osé abordé le sujet, craignant un remarque cinglante.

 _C'était de sa faute tout ça._

 _Nohr allait payer pour ses erreurs._

 _Payer pour cette agression._

Payer pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait...même si elle avait tenté d'atténuer ces crimes.

«Je ne voulais pas ça...»

Elle détacha ses cheveux, se laissant tomber sur le dos. La chambre était chauffée, elle ne savait comment...mais elle se sentait somnolente. Terriblement somnolente.

«Je désirais arrêter Garon, je voulais me débarrasser de lui. Se débarrasser de lui est le seule chance de sauver Nohr de son emprise.» marmonna-t-elle, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil.

 _Et ça faut le prix que tu es prête à payer? Cela vaut la destruction de Hoshido? La mort de tant de personnes?_ Cette petite voix dans sa tête ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Takumi.

Elle s'endormit sur le confortable lit, n'étant réveillé que par des coups à la porte quelques heures plus tard «On se réveille princesse» s'exclama Orochi en entrant dans la pièce, des vêtements dans les bras «C'est l'aube et l'heure de l'entraînement!»

Elle se releva, ensommeillée, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée.

 _Décidément..._

 _Dès que Jakob n'est plus là je me relâche complètement._

* * *

 _A Suivre_


End file.
